


Deep Clean

by SmutFactory



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Anal Sex, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutFactory/pseuds/SmutFactory
Summary: Just an innocent fic where Finn gets very, VERY clean...
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	Deep Clean

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out like twice as long as I intended holy shit. I may have gone too far in a few places.

The candy princess led Finn through a secluded area of her castle, into some sort of huge storage closet. Inside were an assortment of complex-looking machines and gadgets, scattered around haphazardly. 

"Thanks again for offering your help, Finn." Bubblegum said. "I'm far to busy this morning to test it myself."

"Sure thing, P-Bubs!" Finn chirped. "So which one of these doodads am I testing?"

"This one right here."

The princess rested her hand on a large beast of a machine standing in the middle of the room. A dizzying array of tubes and pipes weaved in and out of the machine, but it's most defining feature was the big glass window on the front. It was translucent, showing that the machine was mostly hollow on the inside, big enough to fit a person. There was even more strange machinery lining the inner walls, but Finn couldn't quite make it out.

"Cool. So, uh... what is it?" Finn asked.

"I call this one the 'Mean Clean Machine'. Patent pending." PB adjusted her glasses. "Its a personal hygiene pod that will thoroughly cleanse, disinfect, decontaminate, and sanitize the user."

"...huh?" Finn tilted his head in confusion.

"Think of it like... a shower. A really, _really_ good shower. My experiments can often get... messy. So messy a regular shower doesn't do the trick. So I invented this!" She patted the machine proudly. "All you gotta do is hop in and the machine will clean you head to toe."

"Oh, is that all? To be honest, I was half-expecting something dangerous!"

"Well, I haven't tested it on anything living yet, but I wouldn't worry about that. It might be a little rough but that's about it. Think you can handle it?"

"Pbbththt. Can I handle a big washing machine..." Finn joked. "'Course I can! Just leave it to me!"

"Excellent." Bubblegum pressed a few buttons on the machine's keypad and the glass door swung open. "When you're ready, just take off all your clothes and step inside. The machine will handle the rest."

"Oh... right. Gotta be nude for showers, heh. You, uh... you're not gonna be here while I do this, right?"

"Of course not, silly!" PB chuckled, walking towards the exit. "I've got more important things to attend to. The cleaning should only take about 30 minutes, so you can just leave when it's finished. I'll be back tonight to analyze the data."

"You got it!" Finn said with a thumbs up.

"Oh, and don't worry about privacy. No one except me comes around this part of the castle. Enjoy!" The princess waved as she shut the door behind her, leaving Finn alone with the machine.

After making sure he was truly alone, the human promptly disrobed, setting his clothes on the floor. It was still a little embarrassing to be completely naked in the candy castle, even if no one was around to see him, but he set those feelings aside and carefully stepped into the machine. Once both feet were inside, the hatch suddenly closed on its own, sealing him inside the chamber.

"W-woah!" Finn jumped. "Okay... no big deal. That's probably normal..."

The cold chamber was cramped, but nothing he couldn't handle. Turning his head, Finn noticed the glass door light up as some words were being projected onto it.

***PLEASE STAND STILL, FACING THE GLASS***

Finn did as the instructions told, turning around and standing motionless, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, metal braces extended from the walls and clamped tightly around his wrists, then his ankles. More text appeared on the display.

***RESTRAINING USER...***

"Okay that's... that's a little- WH-WHA?!"

The restraints moved along the walls, dragging his arms and legs with them. They forced his body into an even more embarrassing position: arms outstretched, legs spread wide, exposing his entire nude body. Finn instinctively tried to cover his privates, but found he couldn't move a muscle, the restraints locking his limbs firmly in place. He could see the room outside the machine clearly, and could only assume that anyone looking in would be getting a full view of his flaccid dick and dangling balls.

***RESTRAINING COMPLETE***

"Oh glob... this is... so not cool..." Finn blushed, even knowing he was still alone. "Thank grod PB isn't here to see this..."

***BEGIN WASH CYCLE***

Small nozzles emerged from the machinery and started spraying his body with warm water. It... wasn't half bad, actually. Despite the unflattering pose. Once he was properly soaked, another nozzle squirted a dollop of shampoo onto his head. Small mechanical hands emerged and began rubbing the shampoo into his golden hair, massaging his scalp in the process.

"Ah... oh, hey... this is pretty nice..." 

Meanwhile a set of large, rotating brushes emerged as well. They began spinning against his arms and legs, gently scrubbing his skin with soapy suds. Smaller scrubbers appeared to take care of the more delicate areas, like his toes, fingers, and head. He instinctively winced, expecting the soap flying everywhere to burn his eyes, but surprisingly it didn't hurt at all! Must be some sort of special soap PB invented. Now Finn could just close his eyes, relax, and enjoy the full-body massage.

"Ohhhh, wow... this thing rules... maybe PB could install one in the treehouse..." Finn said with a serene smile.

This whole time, the automated text displayed a progress bar that was slowly filling up.

***WASH CYCLE 48%***

Once his limbs were squeaky clean, the brushes started working on his torso. The large brushes surrounded him, scrubbing him down front and back. The soft bristles rubbed against his stomach, his back, his butt. The smaller brushes focused on his nipples, sending shivers down his spine.

"Hah... ooooh... that's good..."

His eyes blissfully closed, he barely noticed his dick reacting to all this stimulation. Even though it hadn't been touched yet, the warm, wet sensations across his whole body caused it to slowly stiffen to its full length. Well... that's not so bad, right? Happens to everyone occasionally...

"Wh-wha?!" Finn was caught off guard by a strange sensation he felt on his privates. He opened his eyes and looked down.

***WASH CYCLE 71%***

While the main set of brushes scrubbed his body, another set of specialized brushes whirred away on his cock. They scrubbed up and down the length, lubricating it with thick, gooey soap. He probably should have seen this coming but still... having a machine wash your dick felt more than a little strange...

"W-wait a second... d-don't scrub there, I can- AH!"

The boy was interrupted by another strange sensation below his dick. Two circular brushes started spinning against his testicles. He could feel the vibrations all the way through his groin. The machines on his cock didn't stop either, twisting and turning around the whole shaft, scrubbing each and every inch without fail. 

"Hold- hold up! Slow down!"

***WASH CYCLE 77%***

The machine ignored him, continuing to bathe his member in warm suds. His dick twitched and trembled happily under their relentless assault as feelings of pure ecstasy washed over him. This was supposed to be a simple cleaning, but he already felt himself rapidly approaching climax after just a couple minutes of dick washing.

"Hnnng! S-stop! I'm gonna-!"

Before he knew it, he was already cumming. His cock throbbed fiercely as it squirted his load, splattering against the glass. He moaned loudly as waves of intense pleasure jolted through him. All the while, the brushes continued stroking as if milking his cock for every drop of cum. When the orgasm finally ended the brushes slowed to a halt, leaving his dick twitching and dripping the last few spurts of cum.

He was ashamed a machine brought him to climax so quickly, and even more ashamed he ended up ejaculating inside Bubblegum's precious machine. Still, he couldn't deny that it was probably the best orgasm he'd ever had. He'll... probably omit this part when he reports back to the princess.

"Hah... hah... I am... SO glad no one saw that..." Finn sighed, a satisfied smile on his face. 

He was too busy basking in the afterglow to notice that the progress bar had stopped, hovering at 77%. A loud beep snapped him out of it, drawing his attention to the screen. A red light started flashing and the text on the screen changed.

***ERROR. CONTAMINATION DETECTED.***

"Oh crud... did I break it?"

***RECALIBRATING...***

The brushes withdrew back into the walls of the machine, leaving Finn staring at the cum-stained glass for a few moments.

"Are- are we done, or..."

***RESTARTING SEQUENCE***

"Huh?! But we already-"

***BEGIN WASH CYCLE***

The chamber was hosed down again, washing away the evidence of Finn's orgasm. A new set of cleaning equipment appeared before him, these ones looking more like sponges attached to mechanical arms. Just as before, they were quickly soaped up and ready to start the cleaning process all over again.

"Alright... alright... no big deal... just let it do its thing and we'll be done. One more time can't hurt I guess..."

The sponges immediately got to work, wiping and scrubbing his exposed body in a similar fashion as before; starting at the limbs, working their way to his torso. Finn couldn't help but flinch as they washed, his whole body still sensitive from the orgasm. It continued until he was thoroughly cleaned a second time, his skin coated in warm, sudsy bubbles.

***WASH CYCLE 58%***

His trembling dick rose back to life. the full-body stimulation forcing another erection out of him. He silently hoped it would skip washing that part this time and let it rest. But just as before, the mechanical arms soon turned their attention to his groin. As one sponge scrubbed his balls, two other sponges smothered his dick from both sides. Then they started moving...

"W-Wait, stop! I just came- AAAHH!!"

The soft sponges started moving up and down his length in unison, the glans occasionally peeking out of the folds. They stroked and pumped his cock as if their only purpose was masturbation. It probably would have felt great if not for the fact that this was post-orgasm.

"Stop, STOP! PLEASE! I ALREADY CAME! STOOOP!!!" Finn screamed, agonizingly intense pleasure jolting through his cock.

***WASH CYCLE 65%***

The machine ignored, doing what it was programmed to do with cold indifference. The spongy cocksleeve didn't stop, wiping away the precum that continued to flow. His cock throbbed inside the squishy prison, approaching climax even faster than before.

"NGH! GAH! AGAIN... I'M...!!!"

Finn's cock erupted for a second time, and it was even more explosive than the last. Any sperm that didn't gunk up the sponges flew out with impressive force, splattering all over the machinery. The boy writhed in his restraints as the sponges continued to move while he ejaculated, smearing and spreading the cum all around, making for a uniquely intense orgasm. It still felt amazing, but also more than a little painful.

Eventually the sponges retracted, leaving sticky strands of thick, gooey semen dripping between them.

***ERROR. CONTAMINATION DETECTED.***

"Hah... hah... please... can I go now...?" Finn whimpered, his cock quickly going flaccid as it spurted the last few gobs of cum.

***RECALIBRATING...***

***RESTARTING SEQUENCE***

"No... NO! Just let me out, okay?!"

A new assortment of cleaning gadgets appeared, this time resembling more traditional brushes. Not even giving Finn a chance to catch his breath, they descended upon him, scrubbing him all over with their many rubbery bristles. This was not nearly as pleasant as the other methods.

"Ngh! Why... why won't it stop...?"

Finn looked at the screen, the percentage slowly counting up again. He then looked down at his limp cock, just as exhausted as he was.

"Oh no... it's... it's resetting every time I cum..." He panted. "That means... I just gotta endure it without cumming... then it'll let me out..."

***WASH CYCLE 58%***

Finn winced, knowing the machine would soon turn its attention to his poor dick again. He may have plenty of stamina when it comes to fighting, but when it comes to sexual stamina, he's a bit of a quick shot... maybe a lot of a quick shot. Enduring this was easier said than done.

***WASH CYCLE 70%***

A set of smaller specialized electric brushes hovered closer to his penis. The brush heads began to spin alarmingly fast inches away from his tender flesh. Finn gulped, his body tensed in anticipation as they made contact. The brushes whirred as they scrubbed his flaccid cock, another set vibrating against his balls. The boy grit his teeth attempting to suppress any arousal, but the stimulation and vibrations proved to be too much, and his weary dick was quickly forced into another erection.

"Ah!!! Hnnngh!!!"

The muscles in his groin ached terribly from overuse, making this erection downright painful. The brushes didn't stop, moving around and scrubbing every inch of his length. The bristles felt like fire against his oversensitive, overstimulated cock. A strange, horrible sensation jolted through his body. It wasn't pleasure anymore, this was something else entirely.

"GAAAH!!! AHHHH!!! STOP! STOP IT!!! IT HURTS!! IT HUUUUURTS!!!!" Finn screamed, tears in his eyes, his back arched in anguish.

***WASH CYCLE 80%***  
The machine ignored his cries, maneuvering the brushes into every nook and cranny of his tormented cock. Worst of all, the brushes started focusing on his most sensitive area: his pink, inflamed glans. The rubbery bristles meticulously tortured the entire head as his dick twitched and writhed, as if attempting to escape. An intense burning sensation coursed through his veins, sending Finn into a frenzy of pain.

"AAAAHAAAAUUUUUHHHH!!! NOT THERE!!!! STOP!!!!! PLEASE!!!!! AAAAAAAHHHH!!!" His body contorted and struggled uselessly against his restraints.

***WASH CYCLE 90%***

Finn's eyes remained fixated on the number, ever so slowly counting upward. Just a little bit more and he would be out of here.

***WASH CYCLE 92%***

Despite the the agonizing pain assaulting his dick, he could feel the orgasm welling up inside him. He tried everything in his power to hold it in, but it wasn't stopping. Like it was being forced out of him against his will.

***WASH CYCLE 93%***

"PLEASE... PLEASE... JUST A LITTLE MORE...!"

***WASH CYCLE 95%***

"NNNNGGGH!!! I CAN'T... I CAN'T!!!!!"

The dam suddenly burst, and he was forced into a involuntary orgasm. Only a drops of thick cum came out, but each contraction of his tired muscles became agonizingly painful, losing almost all of the pleasure an orgasm should have. Finn hoped maybe the machine would ignore this one, have mercy on him and let him out. He opened his eyes and looked at the screen.

***ERROR. CONTAMINATION DETECTED.***

"NO! NONONONONONO PLEASE DON'T-"

***RECALIBRATING...***

***RESTARTING SEQUENCE***

Yet again, a new assortment of cleaning equipment appeared and went straight to work. However, this time it went straight for his dick immediately, still reeling from the pleasure-less orgasm a few moments ago. The torture started all over again, not even giving him a chance to rest this time.

"NOOOOOO!!! PLEASE!! HELP!!! HELP ME!!!! PRINCESS!!!! ANYONE!!! HEEEEEELP!!!!"

Completely out of options, the human screamed as loud as he could, on the slim chance that anyone might hear him. But his desperate pleas went unheard, muffled by the coffin, secluded far, far away from anyone. Alone.

\------------------------------------------------

Hours passed, but it felt like an eternity to him. He screamed and yelled as much as he could during that time, but no one came. His body was slumped, exhausted in body and mind as sudsy sponges relentlessly stroked his cock, throbbing at half-chub. Tears ran down his face, only to be wiped away moments later by the unfeeling machine. As time passed, it started focusing almost entirely on his dick, never allowing it to recover.

"Huuuuurrrrrgh... no more... no more... cumming..." The boy sobbed, his voice weak from all the screaming.

His miserable cock twitched and pulsed, but no sperm came out. Nothing but a steady stream of precum. It was just one of many dry orgasms he'd endured, and they were just as painful as the real ones. Unfortunately, the machine still persisted even without any semen. It seemed the precum, along with his own sweat and tears, was enough to reset the sequence. He learned that about ten dry orgasms ago.

Suddenly, something new appeared on screen. Something he hadn't seen yet.

***STANDARD CLEANING PROTOCOLS INSUFFICIENT***

"Huh...? Does that mean... I can leave...?"

***INITIATING DEEP CLEAN PROTOCOLS***

"Please... please... I don't wanna... cum anymore..."

At first, nothing seemed to change. The scrubbers continued to massage his flaccid, aching cock. Then he felt something prodding his behind.

"Wh-what's going on...?"

He couldn't turn his head far enough to see it, but emerging from the wall behind him was a large, thick rubber rod. It was covered in bumps and nodules and was already heavily lubricated. Its intended purpose was obvious. It started pushing against his anus, slowly inserting the tip inside.

"H-HUH?! W-WAIT, DON'T-"

Finn squealed as the entire length of the foreign object was forced into his ass, stretching his insides. It squirted some sort of hot cleaning liquid inside him and immediately began moving in and out like a piston.

"AAGH! NO! STOP!!!"

He felt the tip poking his guts with each thrust while the bumpy surface, evidently meant for scrubbing, ended up grinding against his prostate as well. The sensation was entirely alien to him, as if it was forcing jolts of pleasure directly into his groin. His dick reacted instantly, standing at full erection. The hot goop filling his insides combined with the rapid pumping and grinding forced him into another dry orgasm. His dick bounced wildly in the air as the rod mercilessly raped his virgin ass.

"HURK!!! GUH!!! T-TOO MUCH!!!"

Suddenly the rod slowed down, allowing Finn to catch his breath for a moment. Instead of cleaning equipment, a pair of clasps appeared and grabbed onto his dick, holding it in place.

"What's... what's happening?!"

A mechanical arm with a new tool appeared in front of him, something he'd never seen before. It was a long rubber rod, similar to the one in his ass, but much thinner, less than a centimeter in diameter. Just like the other, it was covered in tiny bumps and slick with lubricant. Finn stared at it, puzzled. That soon turned to horror as it moved closer to his cock.

"Wait... y-you don't mean..."

The object inched closer, aligning itself with the tip of his restrained dick.

"NO! NONONONO PLEASE NOT THAT!!! YOU CAN'T! YOU CANT!!!!" He yelped, attempting to pull his dick away.

The rod moved forward, the tip just barely entering his most sensitive hole.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

The instrument didn't stop, slowly moving forward, bit by bit inserting itself into his urethra. A sharp stinging sensation shot through him as it forced its way further.

"AAAAHH!!! IT HURTS!! TAKE IT OUT TAKE IT OUT TAKE IT OUT!!!"

It was a full inch deep now, but it kept going. It wormed its way deeper and deeper into his cock. He could feel the bumps bulging ever so slightly against his flesh.

"IT'S GONNA BREAK! STOP!! YOU'RE BREAKING MEEEEE!!!" He screamed as loud as he could, shaking his head around wildly.

Another inch inside. Then another. His cock twitched and throbbed frantically, but the intruder was now wedged firmly deep inside. The pain slowly subsided, replaced by something entirely new. Like some sort of terrible perversion of pleasure. 

Finn was terrified it would never stop pushing deeper, but eventually it halted. He looked down, tears streaming down his face. The entire rod was now inside his urethra. He could feel it all the way down to the base of his cock. The clasps released their grip on Finn's cock, now that the urethral scrubber was firmly planted inside.

Then it started moving again, this time in the other direction. Finn gasped as the bumpy thing stimulated the insides of his cock. That strange, horrible pleasure grew more intense. He hoped it would pull the rod all the way out, but it stopped halfway. Then it pushed forward, plunging to the full depth again. In and out, in and out, it steadily scrubbed his urethra. Then it sped up, getting faster and faster.

"GRRK!! HWAH!! TAKE IT OUT!!!!! PLEEEEAAAASE!!!!"

The larger scrubber in his ass started to speed up again as well. Soon the machine was raping him from both sides. Finn's mind went blank as the mix of pain and pleasure overwhelmed him. Something explosive was building up inside him.

"CUMMING! CUMMINGGGG!"

His cock pulsed as another climax rocked his senses, but it wasn't dry like the previous orgasms. Waves of semen managed to work their way past the instrument plugging his urethra, spraying in every direction. And it just kept coming, like this thing had struck white gold. Engulfed by agony and ecstasy, Finn could do nothing but tremble and shudder with his mouth hanging open

***ERROR. CONTAMINATION DETECTED.***

***RESTARTING SEQUENCE***

Once again leaving him no time to rest, both rods continued thrusting into his holes. The brushes reappeared, and immediately resumed washing his cock. Now it was being scrubbed both inside and out. The pleasure was unimaginable, the pain was unbearable. It was like every nerve in his body was firing off at once.

Finn screamed in agony as another messy orgasm was milked out of him. He came to a horrifying realization. For however long he was gonna be stuck here, this was the new normal. It was going to continue raping both his ass and his urethra until someone came to his rescue... but what if no one was coming? What if he was going to be stuck in this hell of endless orgasms forever?!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! I'M GONNA DIIIIIEEEEE!!! SOMEONE! SAVE ME! SAVE MEEEEE!!"

\------------------------------------------

It was well into the night when the closet door swung open and a tired-looking Princess Bubblegum entered, staring at her clipboard full of notes.

"Aaaaaalright, last thing I need to do is check the data from the clean machine and... WHAT THE HEY?!"

As soon as she looked up from her notes, she was greeted by a nude boy still suspended in his transparent coffin. His eyes were glazed over, tears running down his face, while drool dripped from his open mouth. The urethral scrubber continued to ravage his cock hole, the anal scrubber continued to ravage his asshole, while all the other cleaning equipment focused exclusively on stimulating his cock. He was barely conscious, and barely even registered the princess' voice.

"Help... help... princess... no more... don't wanna... cum..." He muttered miserably.

"Holy crud! Finn, have you been in there that whole time?! It's been eight hours! And what is it doing to your dick?!"

PB rushed over to a control panel on the side of the machine and started typing, examining the data it had accumulated.

"Let me out... let me out..." Finn sobbed.

"G-Gimme a sec, I'm trying to shut it down. Let's see, it says here it had to restart the cleaning sequence... 96 times?!" She smacked her head in disbelief. "I don't understand... why would it-"

"Huuuuuuuurrrrrggghhh!!!" Finn moaned in pain, forced into an agonizing orgasm. His dick writhed in anguish, spurting droplets of white goo past the rod plugging his urethra.

"Did... did you just... ejaculate...?" PB stared at his tortured cock in amazement, and perhaps a little disgust. "That... that explains why it kept resetting. That means... you ejaculated 96 times in a row?! Well... 97 now..."

"It hurts... it hurts so much... help me..."

"R-right, sorry. Let me see if I can... hmmm... it's not... um... it doesn't seem to want to..."

She typed frantically on the keypad, becoming visibly annoyed by the results. She let out a frustrated sigh and stood in front of the glass, facing the broken human.

"Okay sooooo... good news and bad news." She said with an embarrassed smile. "The bad news is I seemed to have programmed it a little _too_ well, and it won't let you out until it determines you're 100% clean. Or... until the battery runs out. I uh... didn't anticipate anyone would be brought to orgasm so easily. You're one heck of a premature ejaculator, heh... yeah..." 

"Can't you... uuuuuurrrrgh... break it open... please..."

"Oh no, absolutely not!" She seemed shocked at the mere suggestion. "Do you have any idea how expensive this was to produce?"

"The good news is the machine has about twelve hours of battery life, so you'll only be in there for about three, four hours tops!"

"No... no...! I can't... I can't take anymore...!" He struggled weakly against the restraints.

"Well it's either that, or you stop ejaculating."

"AH...! AAAAHHHH...!" As if on cue, Finn quivered and groaned from another unwanted orgasm.

"...And it seems clear that's not happening any time soon." She said bluntly.

"Please... please... just let me out... I'm gonna die..."

"Oh I very much doubt that. Don't worry, I'll be here to keep you company this time." The princess pulled up a chair and sat down in front of the machine, notes in hand, looking a little too cheerful given the situation. "Just uh... try to focus on _not_ ejaculating, I guess?"

Bubblegum began jotting down something on her notepad...

_'Mean Clean Machine' (name not final)  
Excels at inducing orgasm  
Repurpose into masturbation machine?  
Would sell like crazy...  
Install emergency override switch (IMPORTANT!!!)_


End file.
